Letters Of Lovers : A Mamoru & Usagi Interlude
by sakura-chan2
Summary: Set in the time period when Mamoru leaves for college (Sailor Stars). A short fic containing letters between the two lovers. Songfic


Hi everyone this is just a short letter fic on how Mamoru feels about Usagi. Please R/R and enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue, I have no money, I just like to pretend I own Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
Usagi sat down at her desk, feeling quite depressed over her Mamo-chan being so far away in America for college. She thought to herself, "I hope he visits soon, and misses me as much as I miss him." She thought maybe a letter to him would make her feel better just because he'll know how much she misses him. Of course those 2 hr phones every couple days probably got the message across, but just in case. She took out her pink, bunny-printed stationary and began to write:  
  
Dear Mamo-chan,  
  
I hope everything is going well in America. I know that you have to be away to study and that you can't call or visit as often as you or I would like. I just hope that this short note will convey how I feel to you. Plus I have an excuse to use this adorable stationary.  
  
I'm trying to survive each day,  
  
Without you at my side,  
  
But these days seem tougher and tougher without you to help me through,  
  
You were my knight in shining armor,  
  
The one who saved me when I couldn't make it alone,  
  
But now that you aren't here to save me from the darkness,  
  
I rely on hope and unshed tears to bring you back to me,  
  
My heart cannot take the distance that spans between us  
  
And when I can't save myself,  
  
I put my trust in you to come through and save me,  
  
But those times have long disappeared since you have left,  
  
Our bond has been stretched thin with your leave,  
  
So I hold onto the pieces of you and me to bring me through.  
  
I miss you so much, I can't wait to see you and hold you again. I miss our memories and the times we spent together. Can you remember right before you left how we got ice-cream and you took me to the park, and we watched the sunset together? I know it may not seem like anything important compared to other dates, but I will cherish it always. I hope to see to see you soon.  
  
Love, hugs, & kisses,  
  
Your Usa-chan XXXXOOO  
  
P.S. Please call, Daddy says that the phone I'm running up is outrageous. Ooops…  
  
  
  
Usagi got up from her desk addressed, stamped, mailed the letter. On the way to the post office she bumped into Rei, and they walked together. They talked mindless chatter and suddenly Usagi asked something serious. "Rei- chan, do you think that Mamo-chan will still want to be with me when he comes back? What if he finds someone in America who is much more beautiful and sophiscated than me? I would die if Crystal Tokyo, and Rini never existed. " Suddenly, Usagi broke down into a fit of tears and said in a broken sob, "I don't know if my heart could take it."  
  
Rei held Usagi and tried to comfort saying it would be ok. As soon as Usagi was speaking coherently they sat down on the bench and talked.  
  
"Look, I know that Mamoru-san would never leave you, he loves more than life itself. Think about all the things you've been through, you're love has survived death, life, and thousands of years. He'd wouldn't leave you if fate knocked on his door and offered him the secret of life on a silver platter."  
  
Usagi whimpered," I know that, our love is different than it was thousands of years ago, I don't want him to love me just because it's destiny, or because of a kingdom. I want him to love me, all of me, even my faults."  
  
"Usa-chan, don't worry I know he loves you for you, even the faults, he wouldn't have it any other way," Rei explained.  
  
"I guess you're right Rei, I'm just being overly emotional, I'm sorry for freaking out like that, " Usagi responded.  
  
"It's okay, we all have our moments, and plus I would be even worse than you if it were my boyfriend/future husband/future king/prince/tuxedo mask. Did I leave anything out?" Rei joked.  
  
"You're absolutely right, let's go mail that letter, " Usagi giggled.  
  
Two weeks later, 10 2 hr phones, and 1 very expensive phone bill later. "Aaah!!" Usagi screamed. "He wrote me back, he wrote me back, " Usagi yelled into the empty house.  
  
As she opened it a CD fell out and she wondered what it meant, she read to find out:  
  
Dear Usako (My little bunny),  
  
I miss dearly, life is not the same without. I can't visit until exams are over, but I will see you over Spring Break. I loved your poem it was beautiful, it makes me miss you even more, my sweet. I would like you to read this, it's the lyrics to a song that fits this situation and how I feel about you.  
  
Do you pray  
  
In the night  
  
Can you appreciate the wind  
  
And I won't care  
  
I won't fight  
  
I need you close to sing  
  
It's the same beginning  
  
Gone away  
  
It's the same old, same old song  
  
Gone away  
  
It's my whole life  
  
In words  
  
And I can't breathe  
  
When you cry  
  
But I'll be there to hold you tight  
  
And I would kill  
  
I would fight  
  
To keep you close  
  
I keep singing the same way  
  
I won't live  
  
If you died  
  
If I can feel you in the wind  
  
And this is me  
  
It's my life  
  
I'll need you close to sing  
  
It's the same beginning  
  
Gone away  
  
It's the same old, same old song  
  
Gone away  
  
It's my whole life  
  
In words  
  
Gone away  
  
It's the same old, same old song  
  
Gone away  
  
It's my whole life  
  
And I can't say  
  
And I don't know  
  
How far  
  
I'll go  
  
And I can't say  
  
And I don't know  
  
How far  
  
I'll go  
  
Gone away  
  
It's the same old, same old song  
  
Gone away  
  
It's my whole life  
  
In words  
  
Gone away  
  
It's the same old, same old song  
  
Gone away  
  
It's my whole life Cold-Gone Away  
  
It's an American CD that I picked up, I made a copy of it it's in the letter which I'm sure you've already noticed. I translated the lyrics into Japanese in the letter but the CD is English. Please listen to it, it's exactly how I feel about you.  
  
Missing & loving you,  
  
Mamo-chan  
  
Usagi had tears running down her face as she read the lyrics to the song, she quickly popped it into the player. She listened and began to sob, it was beautiful, she was sure she wouldn't be able to make it another moment without her Mamo-chan. She ran to the phone and called him. He answered, "Moshi, moshi." "Oh, hi Usa, what's wrong?" He heard her sobs and his heart was breaking in two.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan I just read and listened to the song, it's beautiful, much better than my poem. I miss you so much… please come home soon," Usagi sobbed.  
  
"I wish I could my love, but I must finish exams, as soon as I'm done, I will see you. I have to go I'm sorry, I love you," Mamo-chan said and hung- up.  
  
Usagi ran to her pillow and sobbed, wishing he was here right now. She spent the rest of the day locked in her room listening to the CD and crying. As morning appeared the next day Usagi made a resolution. "No more crying," she thought. "I have to stay strong, I know he's coming soon anyway."  
  
She got up out of bed, dressed and decided to go to the arcade. She saw Andrew (A/N: sorry can't remember or spell Andrew's jap. name) and said cheerily, "Hi, what's up Andy, can I have a chocolate milkshake?"  
  
"Wow, aren't you happy today, I'm glad that you aren't moping and you are trying to brighten up, " Andrew responded.  
  
"Well I know he'll come soon, so to pass the time I'm here, " Usagi stated. She grabbed her milkshake slurped it up and went to play Sailor V.  
  
The rest of that week, she did anything to take up time, going to a movie, shopping, hanging with her friends, school, and even chores (yuck). Soon the end of the week was reached and she was joyous to realize it was only another week until Mamo-chan came to visit. Plus, the next day was Saturday, a time where she could sleep in as late as she wanted. Around 10 am the next morning, Usagi was fast asleep and snoring until she felt something brush her cheek. She tried to brush it off but it kept coming back, she groaned, "Five more minutes mom, I need to sleep." The brushing kept on coming back, she gave up and opened one eye. "Who is it that disturbs my rest, Sammy I will kill you!"  
  
But to her surprise it was someone totally different, and unexpected. It was, "MAMO-CHAN!!!" "I can't believe it, when did you get here?" "It doesn't matter, you're here, I've missed you so!!!  
  
Mamoru was bowled over with a large hug and a plethora of kisses. He finally choked out, "I need to breathe Usako…"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you, I love you, oh no, oh no, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, and I'm glad you're as happy to see me as I am." Mamoru responded.  
  
He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a rose or blood right and handed it to Usagi. She said, "I love it, it's so beautiful, you are so good to me."  
  
"Well, turn around there's a surprise you're sleeping on, you sleep like a rock!" Mamoru said.  
  
To her surprise the bed was covered with rose petals of all colors, she breathed a sigh and whispered," I can't believe you, this is beautiful, I owe you so much."  
  
"No you don't, I owe you for not being here, exams finished early so I came back so I could spend a longer time with." He explained.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I love you, I love the song you gave me and I love everything you have done for me."  
  
  
  
Well hoped you liked it. I wasn't too sure about how along the story line it was, but please R/R and the song was Cold-Gone Away  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Sakura_chan 


End file.
